


Crossfell drabble

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Crossfell, Gen, Kings & Queens, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: "In the aftermath of the collision between their two worlds, Underfell and Swapfell were in ruin. The Undynes had come together to explain the phenomenon, hoping to share their report with Edge and Blackberry."A short fic where Edge and Blackberry are married as king/queen to unite their Au's. Based on CrossFell comic.





	Crossfell drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheapBourbon (blank_ghost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_ghost/gifts).



> ~~~~  
> This was a drabble done for Cheap Bourbon's Comic Crossfell.

In the aftermath of the collision between their two worlds, Underfell and Swapfell were in ruin. The Undynes had come together to explain the phenomenon, hoping to share their report with Edge and Blackberry.

"A lot of monsters have been displaced since the whole universe shifted. While you two were recovering whole cities got moved to other parts of the underground. There's a drought in Waterfall, Snow in the core, Sand in the ruins..." Undyne reports, with her hair down in her off duty time she looks disturbingly alike to her otherworldly counterpart. The only thing making them appear different at this point was their clothing. One Undyne wore a tank top and sweatpants, compared to the lab jacket and glasses her double had on. It’s unsettling to see both a timid and aggressive Undyne stand side by side. 

Edge avoids looking at the two and instead focuses in on the shorter and capable brother, BlackBerry. He was much like Edge, in every way, and he couldn’t help but stare at the other twin… who was nothing like Red. His own, slovenly brother couldn’t amount to anything useful. By all rights, this copy of Sans should have had the same stats and same magic reserve, yet he was able to become head of the royal guard in his universe. 

"This world collision is disturbing the ecosystem created by the late royal scientist." Nervously, the nerdy copy of Undyne picks up her clipboard and pen to avoid any strange looks from monsters. Edge rolls his eyes back to the short stuff standing tall next to him. 

How did this so called ‘BlackBerry’ manage to accomplish the same title of Captain of the Royal Guard? "Since our universes began fusing into one plain of existence, it seems neither of our normal facilities are operational. Soon the snow will freeze the core and we'll cease to have heat or light or energy... We're already starting to ration food since the fields have been destroyed. And we have no idea where some monsters are! There have been several hundred missing cases and -!!"

Blackberry shouts louder than any of them. "CALM DOWN, NERD." With attention finally on himself he takes the opportunity to stand atop the hospital bed and boast in a loud demanding voice. "I'll find a way to fix this. I always do. ~ You and your worthless panic attacks. I'm sure it's not that bad."

Edge sat silent. He looked at his Undyne, then at her nerdy clone. He knew Undyne was trustworthy and hadn’t ever tried to kill him for the position of captain of the guard. She was always serious, and never played jokes. She hated jokes almost as much as Papyrus hated puns. So against his own trivial doubts, he trusts the new Undyne just as much as he trusts the old one.

The underground needed help right now. It didn’t matter who it came from. It was his duty as captain of the royal guard to do his best to fix the underground. Edge swelled with pride, knowing the next few coming weeks would test his skill. But there was an itch in the back of his mind that filled his brief hope with a shadow of doubt. 

What if he couldn’t help anyone? ...He’d already failed twice. The strangers from another world took his brother… and claimed his arm and leg. 

His mechanical fingers twitch, his leg aches. His head pounds against his skull. All of them throb together in unison, keeping rhythm with the beat in his chest. He'd lost his arm. He'd lost his leg. He'd lost his brother. Sans. The fucking idiot. He was worthless and pathetic, always sweaty and most of the time smelled like a mixture alcohol or mustard. But he was his brother and he missed him.

Sure there were times... a lot of times... when Papyrus had treated him like less than family. Offering him even less respect than a complete stranger... but Sans would always come back home. He’d always manage to escape the worst events. 

Edge hears Sans voice in the room with him now, echoed in the strong and demanding tones of Blackberry. Or the name Undyne prefered, Sass. The other ‘Sans’ was nothing like his worthless brother and yet Edge couldn’t help but stare. He wanted to hug the tiny monster. He wanted to apologize and cry and do all the things he should have done with his brother. 

As it turns out, Blackberry is thinking the same thing. He too can’t help but stare at Edge and only think of his own brother. He’d sold him on a whim and thought his brother would have broken free or something. 

In their arrogance, the two ended up in the hospital and their brothers were just part of the long list of missing. 

"Pap..." Undyne, his Undyne, snaps her fingers at him. Edge flinches as the woman is inches from the bridge of his nose. "We can't find Asgore. The people are looking to you as the next most capable monster."

“We were thinking you would lead us.” 

That news was actually welcome.A warmth spreads across his face and before he knows it, a goofy smirk spreads across his face. Next capable monster? His position as Captain just upgraded to king. King at the end of the world....

"Why Pup and not me?! I’m an excellent leader!?" Blackberry stresses. “The people won’t follow this ridiculous, mutt!”

The mutt bit surprises Edge. His brow crinkles up at the odd pronunciation of Pap to Pup, but he could care less. This alternate universe stuff was hurting his head. He had other stuff more important right now. Like recovering his brother. Or ... coping with his missing limbs. Since he woke up it seems he's had no time to process this change. It's just one problem after another... and more and more people keep appearing in his room.

He wasn't ready to handle the responsibility of being king yet. He hated to admit that…

How could he fix this? He stares at the report Undyne has handed him. It detailed maps and missing cases of monsters. His brother at the top of the list. Haunting him. The next person missing showed an image similar to himself... and odd toothy version Papyrus with a cracked skull on the opposite side of his jowl. 

“Is this the ridiculous mutt?”Edge turns to the Sans copy, holding up the image of his brother for confirmation. 

“Absolutely. The resident’s of my world respect Pup, truely. But if you were seen masquerading around wearing his face no one would dare obey your laws. It's a laugh!” 

Edge sighed. “Yeah… same if you were king. Sans doesn’t have the best reputation. It can’t be you either. Not alone.” Edge stares at the copy, Blackberry really was just like Sans in every way. The same attitude, the same chuckle, the same glare in his eyes, the same short, lithe body.. If Sans really was gone. Then...

"We should fuck." Edge raises a brow, attempting to flirt with the other monster.

"Excellent idea." Blackberry doesn't bat an eye, regardless of the two embarrassed Undyne's who pretend they haven't heard anything so vulgar. "A union will bring together the masses! With you as my queen we can expect the residents of your shitty universe to listen to their new king without complaint."

Edge grinds his teeth, "Queen? No, no, you misunderstand. I'm the Great and Terrifying Papyrus! Captain of the Royal Guard... I'm obviously ripe to be the next king. You’ll be my queen and puppet your stupid world’s monsters to do what I say."

Eyes twitch. Smiles turn to snarls. Slowly the Undyne's start to back away towards the hospital doors. Bone attacks fly across the room, parried and sent into the surrounding walls and fixtures. Even with his magic halved and his new prosthetics aching, Edge doesn’t back down from the battle. Blackberry, with his arm broken and eye bandanged, doesn’t let a single attack hit his blind spot. 

For the next few hours the hospital room becomes a battle zone. 

~*~*~*~

Fell wasn't happy with this arrangement, but he grinned his teeth and bared his tongue for the entirety of the coronation for the sake of monster kind. He had a role to fulfill and at long last he had achieved his dream of becoming King of the underground. No more climbing the ranks through the royal guard, plotting with Undyne to kill the fat bastard in his sleep, nope! All it took was a little apocalypse to have the position practically handed to him. Which was precisely why Fell was  _ displeased  _ with his new 'queen'.

The Sans look alike did not behave like his brother. The self proclaimed  _ 'Lord'  _ had a problem knowing his place, which should be under Papyrus’s  _ foot _ . A Sans was supposed to be docile, subservient, respectful, fearful, loyal... but this prick was his complete opposite. 

He was loud, shouting with great pride about his years of battle and perfect kill record. Which, frankly, wasn't impressive. Any kill record was  _ perfect _ , so long as a monster could still breathe to boast about it. Hell, even a tiny moldsmal could take pride in a perfect streak... the only way to break that record is if he died so who the hell was even counting? 

Still, he missed the days of his brother lazing around the house. Leaving messes wherever he went... One time Papyrus found a sticky note on the toilet seat. Another on the ceiling fan. It was an easter egg hunt to further _ piss him off  _ that his brother was always drinking at the same place. 

Papyrus sighed. It wasn’t like that this time. Sans wasn’t missing because he was drinking. He was missing because he was kidnapped and he  _ really should search  _ for his brother. 

But how could he? With the collision of their universes responsibility fell on his shoulders to bring order the chaos that was now Underfell and Swapfell. Monsters needed guidance, needed help, needed leadership, and he had a duty to his people.

But... the residents of Swapfell would not accept an  _ outsider  _ to lead them... and thus... a marriage was arranged. To unite the people.

For purely noble reasons! And not because he wanted to see Sans in a dres-!!!

"I'm not wearing a fucking dress.” That was a short lived fantasy. “This is bullshit. I should be king. What the hell makes you more qualified for that then me?” 

For the last four hours after the union was made official, his  _ queen  _ had done nothing but  _ complain _ . “You're doing that wrong by the way. A good fucking mutt would know better than to put his signature on anything bigger than 8 x 11 stock paper! The hell were you raised? Are you some savage who chisels out signatures on bricks? Is this paper? No, paper is thin! This is some sort of cardboard! This is some sort of cement slab! Who the hell carries this! Why is it so thick!? Don’t you dare sign that with our royal stamp until I read it!” 

"Official documents are thicker than paper." Papyrus hissed through his teeth. "If you have nothing to do but complain, be a good wife and make me coffee. I'll be up all night signing papers at this point."

" ‘bee a gud wife an make cough-fee. Me. me me.’ That's what you sound like. Like a little whiny bitch! Didn't you say this morning you wanted to be up all night long? Wish fulfilled!!! Stupid copy mutt… Ya know what? I'll make you coffee! I'll make you the best damn coffee ever! You'll take a sip and die in pure joy!! Mweh- heheh!" He stomps away and starts banging cabinet drawers and cups into each other.

"... thanks." A numb response at this point. Papyrus was tired of fighting… the other hadn’t shut up in four hours.

Edge continues to work, staring at the problems occurring across the underground. Snow in the core, droughts in waterfall, houses swept up in mudslides, or simply disappearing and reappearing somewhere. 

Monsters were multiplying now with doubles roaming the same streets but there were many missing too. The rearranging of the underground had weird configurations… As the royal guards unified their strength and manpower they were finding more and more civilians with each passing moment. 

Homes were blocked in by new rock formations and people were suddenly trapped on ledges where there would have been a road. A tally of recovered victims would come in the morning. For now they had to assumed everyone was still here somewhere, hopefully safe. 

There only real missing cases they could confirm was their brothers. Not a single clue had been left to find where they had gone. The kidnappers simply vanished. It was... unsettling.

Blackberry returned with black coffee and without a word handed it to the other. Papyrus raised a bone brow. This was the  _ quietest  _ his queen had been in hours. He didn’t know this version of Sans too well… but he knew the other wasn’t tired of fighting yet. Something was up. 

Carefully he sniffs the coffee, unable to smell anything but the hot brew of caffeine. Despite his want for the beverage he pours it on the floor. Slow and deliberate. Just to see the others face awash with confusion and anger.

“What the fuck!”

"If you're going to try and poison me, you should know your own tells." Papyrus gets up from his desk and stretches his bones, further making a show of how much taller and dominant he was than the tiny skeleton. “A good wife should clean this mess.” Edge points at the coffee puddle on the floor and can’t help the laugh that manifests itself into a devious smile on his face. This was too much fun. 

Sans growls in anger. He would NOT be treated this way by a fucking lame ass Papyrus! Stupid strong bastard… somehow he cheated during their fight. There was no way such a weakling could best him in a spar!!! But Edge had somehow won their small battle in the hospital and after a dozen rock paper scissors and a screaming match~ Edge won in a landslide and that’s why he was king.

It wasn’t fair! Blackberry’s eye twitches, the puddle of poisoned coffee reaching his toes.  _ Soiling  _ his favorite boots! A flame of purple magic emenates from his eye and he sweeps backward to yell at the newfound King once more. “I’m not your servant! Clean this mess up your fucking self! Your the one who poured it on the floor! Copy bastard!” 

“You tried to poison me!” 

“YEAH I DID! ITS CALLED SURVIVAL!” He stood on his toes, trying to match Papyrus’s height. ...It wasn’t working, even with the added 4 inches his heeled boots gave him. “To succeed the throne and  _ PROPERLY  _ lead the people~ I should be the one wearing that stupid crown! _ I should be king! _ If you don’t want to be assassinated, Mutt, you should step the fuck down and bequeath me the title!” 

“No.” Edge grins. 

Sans growls again. He struggles to stay on his toes this long. With coffee under his boots his standing feels slippery. He twists his ankle to keep his balance, keeping up a front of confidence while his feet did a little dance, slipping on the floor. 

“What the hell do you mean, no?! NO!? No is what I SAY TO MANGY FUCKING DEFECT MUTTS! I’M going to get that crown if its the last thing I dd-d-DO!”

“Woah.. a stutter. Lame!” Papyrus laughs. He didn’t think the copy was that alike to his brother. Maybe they suffered the same panic attacks too. That would be adorable. He couldn’t wait to exploit that. But as much fun as it was to tease the cutie, he knew that Blackberry was quite capable and strong. He’d make a better ally than an enemy. “How bout this… I’ll give you the crown, if…♪” 

Sans sits back on his heels, intently listening. “If...?!”

Edge smirks, almost instantly the others attention is hyper focussed on him and listening intently. Where Edge points, his queen follows. Over at the end of the room there is a violet cheongsam hanging off the front of the closet door, Decorated with lace and small studded beads, unsightly floral patterns and silk like 3-D roses. “I’ll give you the crown if you wear that dress over there. ♪” 

“No fucking wa-” Well, the heels were pretty nice. Sans pauses, matching his own boots to the added height of the stiletto platform heels. Papyrus takes note of his interest. He ripens the deal. 

“And - you only have to wear it until...” He looks at his watch. “4 am tomorrow. Just 24 measly hours... and the crown will be yours-” 

“DEAL.” Sans exclaims. Almost too fast for Papyrus to register. 

“What?” 

“Its a deal! I’ll do it! I’ll wear it!”

He pulls the clothes by the hanger and runs out the room to quickly put them on. Papyrus watches the small skeleton run down the hall, eager to find a room to change. 

He smirked to himself.  _ That was too easy.  _

  
  



End file.
